


The Best Of Times

by HippieGeekGirl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, I just really really love these two as friends, Post-Movie(s), only mildly shippy, shh don't tell anyone, this is secretly songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/HippieGeekGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's an affectionate drunk. Gamora is surprisingly okay with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Of Times

Peter was already on his fourth drink of dubiously sourced blue alcohol when he spotted the interloper approaching Gamora at the bar - he was either trying to flirt with her or pick a fight, it was hard to tell from this distance. Even three sheets to the wind, he had enough sense to realize she didn't need his help and it would probably just make more trouble if he tried. Sure enough, she had a knife to the guy's throat within seconds. After he backed off, Peter picked up his glass and headed over. 

“That guy botherin' you?”

“He's already gone, Peter.”

He shrugged. “I know, just... thought I'd ask. Hey!” He winced internally at the sound of his own voice as he shouted. Did everyone sound like an idiot when they were this drunk, or was it just him? “I know it takes a while to get the news on this backwater planet, but this lady-” He clapped Gamora on the shoulder as she gave him the 'I will kill you where you stand' look he was almost entirely sure she didn't really mean. “Just saved the galaxy. I mean okay, not by herself. It was kind of a team effort-”

“Time to go, Star-Lord.” She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and dragged him outside. Damn, she was strong.

“Aw, what'd I do?”

She shook her head. “I simply have no wish to watch you embarrass yourself.”

“Hmph. See if I say nice things about you again.” He pouted briefly before he let his fingers brush against hers. “Are you okay, though?”

She nodded curtly. “The Nova Corps cleared our official records, but there are still plenty of people who'd like to see me dead. I've gotten used to it.”

And damn if that wasn't one of the saddest things he'd ever heard. They were past the outskirts of the small town by this point, in a large grassy area that looked like a public park. He dropped to the ground, lying on his back and staring up at the sky. “C'mere.”

She looked at him like he'd spontaneously grown an extra limb. “What?”

He patted the ground beside him. “It's nice and comfy, just come here and look at the stars with me.”

She was still looking at him like he was crazy, but she decided to indulge him, taking a seat next to him. “It is quite a lovely view.”

He sighed happily as she relaxed, leaning back to rest her head on his outstretched arm. If he was being honest with himself, which, let's face it, he usually tried not to be, he thought he'd probably been a little bit in love with her from the beginning. The lines in their relationship had been drawn pretty early on, though: _we can be friends, but don't try to get in my pants or I will end you._

Okay, she probably wouldn't have used the exact words “get in my pants,” but the meaning was understood. 

“You're such an awesome person,” was what actually came out of his mouth. “Like... really awesome. Have I ever told you that?”

She smiled slightly. She wasn't sure if he even realized he'd used the word from his mother's tapes, but it was strangely touching. “You may have mentioned it once or twice.”

“I mean it, though. All the crap you've been through, and you're still out here tryin' to do good... that's impressive.”

She didn't look too happy to hear this. “Tell that to the people whose families I killed.”

“Hey.” He raised himself up on one elbow to look her in the eye. “They made you a weapon, right? And there are thousands of families on Xandar that are _alive_ because you talked us all into doing the right thing. Don't forget that, okay?”

She wasn't exactly convinced by that argument. He laid back again, holding on to her arm until she rested her head on his shoulder once more, and took out his Walkman. A soft melody drifted from the foam-covered speakers as he held the headphones out to her. “Here, listen.”

She leaned in, carefully sharing the headset. The plastic was old and brittle, and she didn't want to break it. “Styx, 1981,” he was saying. “I liked 'Renegade' better, but it kinda reminds me of my mom too much.”

He almost stopped breathing when she laid a hand on his chest. She pretty much never got that close to anyone. “Wherever your mother is now... she would be proud of you.”

“Thanks.” A comfortable silence descended as they listened to the words of the song. 

_Our memories of yesterday will last a lifetime_  
 _We'll take the best, forget the rest_  
 _And someday we'll find_  
 _these are the best of times_

 

When Peter opened his eyes again, the sun was coming up and there was a familiar finger tapping him on the forehead. Groot wasn't quite back to full size yet, but he was still... pointy. 

“... am Groot?”

“Nah, he ain't dead. … Least I don't think he is.”

“Not dead. Quit pokin' me.” Gamora was already getting to her feet. “Thought you didn't want to see me embarrass myself.”

“Embarrassing yourself in front of strangers is one thing. Embarrassing yourself among friends is different.”

“Thanks. Really.” He could hear Rocket laughing as Drax picked him up and set him on his feet. Woah, dizzy.

“C'mon, alky,” Rocket snickered, scrambling up to perch on Groot's shoulder. “Let's get outta here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say, the gratuitous Styx lyrics here aren't mine.


End file.
